Burst Bubble
by Cenobia100
Summary: Classic Series: Bubble Man is preparing to fight Mega Man, to save his family. But when he is defeated, he feels like he has failed everyone. Can one of his brothers help Bubble Man to regain his confidence? And will they discover something along the way? Something that would change them forever... (M Rating for future Chapter) Will be a three-shot. Bubble/Heat
1. The one with fighting in it

**Author's Note**

**This is a short story featuring Bubble Man in the events of MM2. There will be around 3 chapters, the first featuring his battle with MM, the second being his rematch with MM, and the third is something... uh... M Rated...**

**Anyways, let's go CLASSIC!**

* * *

**Burst Bubble: Chapter 1**

* * *

I swam around in my room for a long time, just thinking about the upcoming events that were going to take place. I was honestly quite shaken, knowing that a child, a sign of innocence, was going to fight me, and kill me. Two of my brothers had already gone up against this boy, the one they call Mega Man, and both Wood Man, and Crash Man had fallen.

Honestly, I was terrified. Ever since my activation, I've had my brothers, or my Creator, and they all cared for me, and they cared about me. But when they were taken out of my life, when I was brought down here to await Mega Man, I was separated from something that made me stronger... I was weak without them. I was always one of the weakest.

Quick Man was the strongest, and Metal Man was the one with the over powered blades. Crash Man had his explosives, while Wood Man had his shield, his protection. And then Air Man was able to push people away, while Flash Man could even stop time. Me and Heat Man were the worst off. Heat Man had his small flame shot... But all I had was a few bubbles.

I don't want to blame my Creator for this though. He was so kind to us after he built us, treating us just like we were his sons, doing everything to make us as happy as possible. The world just didn't see this side of him... They saw Dr Wily, the crazed Genius. We saw Albert Wily, our loving Creator and father. Without him, we would have no purpose, we would not even exist.

And I was grateful to him for that. Although some upgrades every once in a while wouldn't hurt. My best defences were my Lead Bubbles, and the spikes on the roof of my room. I was able to avoid them with ease, since I was built for underwater combat. I struggled to walk on land, but I had a pair of mechanical legs that my father would attach onto me when I wanted to run with my brothers.

Dr Wily had done so much for us, and I guess it was time we returned the favour. I knew his morals were ethically wrong, but I honestly didn't care, since he wasn't a bad person. His ways of taking over the world were bad, but he wouldn't just force people into slavery. He wasn't in to dictatorships. He just wanted a world where his robots could have a life.

It was a nice dream, but Mega Man stood in the way of it, and the Blue Bomber was already in the compound, and on his way to my room. I had to smile at the defences I had. Walls were lined with mines and instant shut down spikes, along with some tricky traps and robot placements. Getting here was no easy task. Then again, the Teles in Crash Man's area were placed in tricky locations, and he still beat Crash Man.

He even got past the three Hot Dog Robots in Wood Man's area, and they were tough to create. It was sad to know that our father's plans were being brought down so easily by Mega Man. Technically; the boy was our distant brother, since we were made with parts taken from Light Labs, and we were related to the original six Robot Masters.

But that didn't matter. He had beaten two of my brothers, and they were almost beyond repair. I will not stand for this! I need to protect my family, for Wily, and my brothers, I need to win! But, would I really be able to...

* * *

I didn't have much time to think when I heard the door to the room open up. I turned and came face to face with a young boy, around my age. He looked rather naive, and rather cute, for a boy. He was wearing blue armour, and his Mega Blaster, as Wily called it, was raised in a defensive stance.

"You're the Robot Master working for Wily!" He shouted across the room, with such anger that it seemed to really hit me. I looked at him, blinking slightly. He was that angry with the robots Wily made. What had we done to him? We hadn't even harmed anybody! We were just the precaution!

"I don't work for my Father! But you, you've come far enough, Mega Man! You've threatened my family! I can't let you win!" I shouted back, a venomous tone to my voice. I was serious, and if I had to take out this robot to save my family, I would.

Mega Man seemed shocked for a second, and I could see his face was confused. He seemed to think about something, before replying. "Wily will only betray you! How can a mad genius like him be a father!?"

My temper flared up worse than Heat Man's when he said this. "How would you know!? Nobody has given him a chance! You haven't lived with him, or listened to him, or just talked to him! You are told what Doctor Light tells you! Everything that man says isn't always what's true! Nobody has given my father a chance to speak for himself!"

"Your father is trying to take over the world! And nothing can change how bad that is! And you are helping him, so you are going to have to get out of my way, or I will have to blast you down!" Mega Man took an attacking stance, and I quickly got into my own battle stance.

"I will not let you hurt my family, ever again! I won't let you! You are the monster! Hurting my only family!" I screamed out in rage, launching a Lead Bubble straight at the Blue Bomber in anger.

He quickly side stepped my attack, and sent some small plasma blasts my way. I swam effortlessly out of the way, determined to win this fight. I quickly pulled my own blaster out, and began sending small blasts his way, scanning around for anything I could use to stop the Blue Fighter.

"I am trying to stop a madman from taking over the world! I will not let this world be turned into a dictatorship!" My opponent shouted, sending his own shots into mine, stopping both of our attacks in their tracks.

"And who said he was a madman? Who said he was going to rule with a dictatorship!? All he ever wanted was to have some respect! To do what he does best in Robotics. He wants peace!" I tried to reason, sending another Lead Bubble towards Mega Man, swimming up to avoid his shots.

"Trying to take the world by force is not the answer! Even you should know that!" The robot shouted, sending a Crash Bomb towards me. My eyes widened as I twirled in the water to avoid the explosive, diving down towards the blue robot, firing some small blasts as I went.

"What else can he do? He can't make peace with anybody, not when he was banned from Robotics! This is his only way, his only choice, because you all drove him to do this! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I finally spat out, sending three Bubbles towards the robot "IT WAS NEVER HIS FAULT!"

I dived towards him, speeding into the Robot, sending us to the floor of the room. I began to punch at the small robot with an intense anger. I was so mad, so taken over by the pure rage consuming me that I didn't even see the tears making their way out of my eyes.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY ANYMORE!"

I never saw his blaster fire into my stomach. I just felt the intense pain as mechanical parts flew out of my back. I didn't let out a cry, since I was too shocked to even register what had happened. I felt the blaster move away from my stomach, and I looked down at the robot on the floor.

He was looking at me with guilt, and it registered that I must have looked helpless. In fact, I felt just like the child I really was. I could feel myself slowly floating up, as tears began to fall, and the synthetic blood in my system began to drip from my wound.

I felt him grab me, holding me for a moment as my system seemed to surge. I felt him delving into my power core, taking my powers from me, and I felt myself shaking as he still held on to me. "I'm sorry," I heard him whisper. "I didn't want to do that. We could have talked it out..."

I widened my eyes and looked at him through my mask. "We could never talk it out. You would never understand," I choked out, my eyes drifting away from the robot. "I won't let you hurt them anymore!"

I pointed my blaster towards him, and fired one last shot. It penetrated the robot in the chest, and the small blue fighter stumbled back slowly. I could see parts of him beginning to malfunction, and I thought I had finally finished this blue boy off. I was wrong.

He moved towards me, and grabbed me by my neck. I looked into his eyes, and I saw, not only guilt, but sympathy and betrayal. "I know what you are going through, Bubble Man. I'm fighting to save my family, from Wily. But that cheap shot, you were desperate, it was unjust!" He gave me an angry glare.

"I have to protect my family... I don't want to see my brothers so helpless..." I whimpered, trying to summon up the power for another blast. I couldn't find the energy... I had lost, and failed my purpose.

"I don't have a choice," Mega Man whispered, turning away to be teleported.

"Neither did I," I whispered back, giving him one last glare as he released me from his grip, letting me begin to float up. I watched as he teleported away, and I closed my eyes and winced as the pain began to overwhelm me.

If only we didn't feel pain... But Wily had told us... Pain makes us people. If we feel pain, we can feel love, compassion, sympathy, upset, and all of those other emotions. I was in more pain than I realised. I knew Mega Man would go after Heat next...

My closest brother, I couldn't bear to see him like this... Broken and torn apart. I began to sob, knowing I couldn't do anything. I was useless... Broken... Beaten, and nothing would change that.

It was when I saw what I was heading towards that I let off a small cry for help. My broken body, that I had no control over, was heading towards the mines I had planned to knock the Robot in to. I knew that the moment I touched those spikes, my personality chip would be completely fried, and I would basically burst into pieces.

It would mean that I would be dead, and that I would no longer exist as Bubble Man... I cried out for help once more as the spikes came into clear view, and I closed my eyes, letting out a loud scream. I didn't want to die... I just wanted my brothers. I wanted to live, to be happy, with my family.

I was inches away from the spikes when I heard the sounds of water draining from the room. Slowly, the water level began to drop down, and I felt myself sink away from the spikes, and to the floor. When I hit the ground, I heard the sound of footsteps, and I saw my father walk into the room.

Wily rushed over to me, and picked me carefully up off the ground. "My poor son, what did he do to you?" My father asked.

I wish I could have replied, but my voice was gone, and I shook my head to try and show the problem. My father gave me a sympathetic look, before carrying me out of the room. "We'll get you back to the fortress. I'll repair you and your brothers, and then you can all fight together. I can already tell, he'll be coming to the fortress, and you and your brothers need to be ready by then. If you all fight together, I know you will win!"

I shakily nodded, before closing my eyes and clutching my father's chest. Sleep overtook me, and I dreamed peacefully for the moment... Maybe, just maybe I would not fail my family after all.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, Bubble Man is very Family dependent and after his close call with death, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. The one with feelings in it

**Author's Note**

**YAYAYAYAYAY! CHAPTER TWO IS HERE! And in this chapter we will be finishing off the main plot! Bubble is depressed. WHAT'S HEAT GONNA DO 'BOUT IT!**

* * *

**Burst Bubble: Chapter 2**

I sat there, watching as my father worked on my systems, feverishly trying to restore my different power sources that were blown up by Mega Man and his Mega Buster. I couldn't help but wince as I felt wires being tugged at in my body. Sure, I didn't actually feel pain, but that didn't mean I wanted to see what was going on. While I was being repaired by father, I watched as Crash and Wood both looked through the security cameras.

They were watching Mega Man's progress through Heat's factory. I only hoped Heat would be able to stand a chance against the might of that little blue boy. I looked into Heat's room, trying to keep my focus away from my father's work, and I saw Heat leaning against the wall, looking strangely tired. It was only when I saw him breathe heavily that I knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Father, Heat does know about the dial on his back that controls the temperature shields, right?" I asked, looking at my father who looked up at me, wide eyed.

He turned to the screen, noticing Heat panting heavily. And then my father facepalmed. "I never told him! Blast!"

"Wha, but that means he'll lose against Mega Man!" I gasped, struggling to move, only to be held down by Wood. "I can't let that boy hurt my brother! Not Heat!"

"Bubble, I know you and Heat are close brothers, but going to help him would make it worse. You are in no way, fit for a fight," Wily motioned, pointing to my chest, which was still in need of repairs. "You would only be one more thing for Heat to protect!"

I looked to the floor, upset, but I knew my father's words were the truth. There was no denying that I would be more of a hindrance, but I couldn't let Heat fail, like I had myself...

"Mega Man reached Heat!" I heard Crash Man gasp.

My eyes shot to Heat's room camera, where I could see the two Robots squaring off, Heat giving a small smile towards the boy, before sending a wave of fireballs towards him. Then he used his flame charge, and Mega Man barely missed the attack.

What I saw next seemed to punch me in the face. Mega Man changed color, and then shot out my own weapon, the Bubble Lead. I gasped as it hit Heat, sending the Robot to the floor. Mega Man fired another Bubble Lead, and within a few minutes, my brother was finished.

I saw my brother collapse into exhaustion, and I saw Mega Man raising the Mega Buster, as if looking to finish off Heat for good. I never saw him fire, as he was teleported away rather suddenly, and I noticed Crash had vanished. I saw Crash appear in Heat's room, gathering the small robot, before coming back to us.

"If Mega Man hadn't beaten me, he would never have been able to beat Heat," I mumbled, looking down with a rather downcast expression, not bothering to look at my Father, who had just finished repairing most of my chest.

"What was that, Bubble?" I heard him ask. I just shook my head, suddenly feeling like not talking. He just gave me a weird look before saying, "You should be fine now. Just let the healing fluid in your blood stream sort out the last bits of technical disruption. I'll go sort out your brother for you, so we can have you all battle ready."

I just nodded, hopping off of the table we were on. I walked, albeit rather shakily, down into the hallway. I felt absolutely drained, both physically and mentally, and I needed the healing fluids in my blood stream to take an effect soon. Heading to my own room, I thought about my four brothers still out there... How had they been coping... Flash, Metal, Air, Quick... Are they just being picked off like the rest of us...

I reached my bedroom and hopped inside, letting the thoughts of my brothers drift away as I sat down on my bed. The emotions I felt were so unfamiliar, and yet, they just kept coming and coming. Feelings of pain, guilt, sorrow, and upset, all flooding through my data, seemingly corrupting my thoughts.

As I let myself rest, the emotions began to grow, like a second personality. It was something I couldn't even control. Was this what Father had called 'depression?' Was this what was wrong with me? Was I, a Wily Robot, a fighting robot made to fight Mega Man, becoming depressed?

The more the possibility appeared, the more I realized it was happening. I was going into a state of depression, and from what Father had said, the only way to overcome depression is through support, feeling happiness, and letting go of what is causing the depression in the first place.

I had to let go of my feelings of guilt towards Heat Man, and towards failing my family. Only, I didn't know how... I didn't understand it well enough, I didn't understand my own consciousness, that Wily had blessed me with, well enough to calm some renegade and corrupt emotions.

It made me want to scream, and I felt my eyes open once more. I had rested for only a little while, while the miniature war in my head raged on, like a storm. I jumped off of my bed, something humans used to sleep on, although us robots only recharge using them.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I quickly opened it, only to find Heat standing outside, looking as good as new, at least, as good as he could get, without a few days of treatment, which we didn't have.

"Can I talk to you Bubble?" I heard my brother ask. I only nodded, motioning for him to enter.

We both sat down on the bed, and he looked at me with sad eyes. "I heard what you were saying about how guilty you were... I just... I.."

I gave him an upset look, before beating myself up about my mistake once more. "It was my fault-"

"No it wasn't! I know you would do anything for us, and me, Bubble, but feeling guilty about this isn't solving anything. You couldn't have done anything. None of us knew he would use Bubble Lead against me. I mean, Wily shouldn't have installed those weaknesses in us," Heat tried to reason, giving me an annoyed glare, that seemed to suggest he wanted me to smile or something.

"But I could have beat-"

"Bubble, please! You lost. So did I. So did Crash, Wood and even Air and Flash. But are we beating ourselves up about it. You aren't different to us, so why act like this?"

"Different... How am I not different?! I have a walking disability, I attack with Bubbles, that can't even affect people much outside of the water. I can't even walk in the water, or swim. I can only jump! I've had problems with my vision, I was almost shut down permanently from electric spikes... And you, you are so lucky! All you have is a bloody dial on your back that you can't reach that controls the temperature shields!" I threw myself into my covers, letting out a strangled sob, half expecting Heat to leave right then.

But instead, I felt his warm hand on my back, rubbing it in an attempt to calm me down. I just continued to sob into my pillow, and I heard Heat whispering to me. "It's alright Bubble. You've got me here to help you, you aren't alone... We'll protect the others together."

I then felt something weird. Something unexpected. A sudden jolt to my system, and the depression began to deteriorate, and I was grateful, until I realized that something was replacing it, and that something was an emotion I had never ever felt. Something I couldn't identify.

I looked up at Heat, and I saw his robotic features turn into a frown as he saw my confused face. "What's wrong? You look... puzzled."

"An emotion- I can't understand it," I gulped, looking at Heat with a worried expression.

"Try to explain it," Heat whispered, and I nodded slowly.

"Well, it was like a shock to my system, but it was a welcome shock. It made me feel comforted, but it made me feel... uhh.. anxious too. Like I was anticipating something, and I was getting ready for something. But not like a battle, something... simpler..."

"Woah, that's deep," Heat mumbled. "I've got three emotional matches. 'Nervousness.' 'Melancholy.' And 'Love.' Any of those seem to fit?"

I froze as he said the third emotion. I knew from the moment it left his mouth, that that was the emotion, and it was directed towards my brother. I knew what love was... When you wanted to be with someone forever... To be intimate with them.

"I'm not sure," I lied, trying to hide the nervousness on my face.

I saw a flicker of upset, and then a flicker of pain as I said that. Heat just looked away afterwards, and my suspicions were raised. Why was Heat upset? Was he hoping for an emotion? Melancholy wasn't even a normal emotion for us, and nervousness wouldn't make any sense... Love? Was Heat upset that I didn't register love?

"Heat, I saw that look then. You looked a little... Upset," I muttered, giving him a studying look. Heat's yes widened and I knew I was on to something. "Were you upset by the results of my emotions?"

"What makes you think that?" He nervously mumbled, obviously trying to hide something.

"Because you are hiding something," I simply stated, trying to get him to say something.

"Wha- Bubble, it do-"

"It matters! What are you feeling... Towards me?"

Heat seemed shocked to hear me ask that question, and he quickly gave me a worried look, before looking to the ground.

"Please don't hate me... I-I..I love you..." Heat whispered, my eyes widening as Heat stepped backwards slightly.

I stood up and walked towards Heat, and before he could react, and before I could register what my body was doing, I had pulled him into a kiss. Heat's eyes widened more, but he soon melted into the kiss, and I began to push him back against the wall.

When I released him, he was just staring, and I was just staring. "I love you too," I whispered, before we had another passionate kiss, this time, Heat joining in on the fun. We would have gone further, had we not tripped into the hallway after accidentally backing into the door.

"Seems I'm interrupting something," I heard a familiar voice say, and we both froze, turned, and saw Father standing there, a wide eyed Metal Man, and Quick Man at his side.

We didn't even react, and just stared, terrified to even speak. Subconsciously, I was huddling closer to Heat, too afraid to know how our Father, and two of our brothers, would react.

"You owe me two E-Tanks, Metal Man," Quick laughed, grinning at me, Metal grumbling in annoyance. Father was still staring at us, but then looked over at Quick.

"And you owe me three E-Tanks, Quick Man, so hand it over," Father mischievously grinned, looking at Quick.

"Wha, why?"

"You may have guessed they would get together, but I was the one that made the bet that I would accidentally catch them. They are the youngest, after all," Father laughed, and then it all seemed to click in to place for me and Heat.

Now we were gawking at them, jaws dropped, and unable to form any form of coherent speech.

"Y-You were b-betting on me and Bubble hooking up!?" I heard Heat choke out.

"Of course," Quick grinned. "It was obvious you two were made for each other. Father made you extra compatible so you wouldn't be alone. He did it with all of us."

"So you guys too?" I asked.

"Me and Quick, Crash and Wood, Flash and Air." Metal mumbled, handing over his E-Tanks to Wily, who smirked and just continued walking.

"Boys! Keep the love-making till later. You are needed in the arena!"

And at that, I think the four of us robots blushed a bright red. I looked down embarassingly, and we both stared at each other, while Quick and Metal picked us off of the ground.

"Wow, nice reveal." Quick gave us another grin. "Better than me and Metal. He found us in a... compromising position.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT!" I burst out, trying to get the mental images Quick had given me out of my head.

"You've scarred him, Quick," Metal groaned, placing a hand on my head. "He's scarred for life now!"

"Maybe he wants in on the action," Quick suggested, and at that, I grabbed Heat, who was listening to my reactions with a hilarious face, and dragged him away from the perverted Quick.

"THAT IS SICK! QUICK!"

"I dunno... It's an interesting offer," Heat mused.

"We haven't even done anything yet! We have to do something before they get a turn with you!" I groaned, and Heat just laughed.

"I know. I'm all yours when we finish our battles. Wily set up a fail safe. We'll get teleported back here if Mega Man delivers a finishing blow on us, moments before the attack even hits us, so no real damage."

"THANK GOD!"

When the eight of us were assembled to battle Mega Man, instead of being placed in a separate room, we were all put into a single room. We were told by father that an ambush would be the best course of action.

And so we tried, and so we failed. Mega Man had all of our weapons, and after so many metal blades, Metal and Wood had gone straight away, followed by Crash with the Air Shooter.

While Air Man was distracted, and Heat was near the other side of the room, I felt Quick squeeze my shoulder, giving me a wink. I gulped, and let Flash try his flash stopper. It was stopped by another metal blade, and I cursed Metal Man for having an overpowered weapon.

I dodged the blades, although I saw Air Man knocked away by Wood Man's Leaf Shield. Quick was stunned by the Time Stopper, and I ran over to Heat to help protect him. I had shot my Bubble Lead's when he had first arrived, and had no ammo.

While Heat's atomic fire, was out of ammo too. We were defenseless, but we had our fists, and they served me well in my first fight. "GWA!"

Quick was gone, but Mega Man had taken a Quick Boomerang to the back. We both charged, smashing into his sides, sending him to the ground, before straddling the robot while we attacked with our fists. I saw the buster charging, and pushed Heat back as it fired.

Mega Man pulled me towards him, and glared at me, before firing once more at Heat, and before I knew it, I was the only one left.

"I see you didn't learn from before," Mega Man growled.

"You hurt Heat. You used my own attack to hurt him. You almost killed him with my attack, MY ATTACK!" I grunted, thrusting my fist out to meet his. We had both ran out of ammo. "You put me through hell and back, wondering whether he would live. I would have never lived with myself if he died..."

"You shouldn't fight with Wily's side. Come to us, help us beat Wily!"

"He's my father. I'm not abandoning him, like you won't abandon Light. I have a home here, a family... a lover even. I'm perfectly happy where I am, so you can stick your offer up your-"

"Ha, a lover! Who? Did Wily start creating female battle robots! The sicko!" I heard him growl, and then I kinda flipped.

"Don't you dare talk about Heat that way!" I smashed him in the side, and in the stomach, and near enough, everywhere. His eyes were widened, like he had just realized I had said Heat. "I will not lose again!"

And this time, I kinda won. Mega Man and I were both out for the count, and I thought I had won, and then the Wily Machine 2 arrived. I saw the Crash Bomb hit the machine when I blacked out, and although I later found out that Mega Man had beaten Father, I was content with knowing I had defended my brothers, and had beaten Mega Man 1 on 1.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**GO BUBBLE MAN! NEXT CHAPTER, A LOT OF M RATED GOODNESS! AND YAOI AMAZINGNESS.**


	3. The one with sex in it

**Author's Note**

**Warning: M rated, yaoiness in this chapter. This chapter involves one on one, Robot Master, sexual intercourse. If this is not your thing, turn away, and if you are here just to flame, I will ask you to kindly leave, okay. **

**Alright, this chapter will not be as long as the other chapters, since this is really all about the yaoi, between Heat and Bubble too! There is none of this pairing on FF and it sickens me. **

**Okay, let's begin the yaoi awesomenss of Bubble/Heat!**

* * *

**Burst Bubble: Chapter 3 (Final)**

* * *

My eyes drifted open, and I took in the smell of the oil and the whir of the mechanical machines around me. I saw the grey, flashing colours, and it took me a few moments to realize where I was. I was in a lab of some sort, and I feverishly turned my head, trying to look through my memory banks for some kind of clue as to what had happened.

The last I knew, I was battling Mega Man, with my seven brothers, and we all lost. I had to wonder just what had happened since then, and where my location was too. Was I in Dr Light's Labs? Did I get reprogrammed? Or had Wily and my brothers saved me?

My questions were answered when a familiar face appeared in front of me. Dr Albert Wily was looking at me, peering into my eyes, and I could see a glint of something, something similar to pride. Was it pride for me?

"Bubble, I'm glad you're awake. We thought we had lost you," Wily commented, helping me up off of the table I was on. I noticed I looked just like new, completely repaired.

"What happened?" I mumbled, clutching my head. If robots could get a head ache, I'm sure it would be what I was feeling.

"We found you in the wreckage of the room where you fought Mega Man. There was a pile of rubble above you, and you were lodged tightly underneath it. We had to disassemble the mechanical legs you had, in order to get you out..."

"I hope I didn't worry anybody," I mumbled with a sheepish grin. "I bet Heat didn't take it well.."

"No, he didn't. Anyways, your brothers should know you awakened," My father said, looking towards the door. "BOYS! HE'S AWAKE!"

I heard the sound of footsteps, a door being bashed down, and I quickly felt myself being pulled into a whole bunch of hugs and pats. I wriggled out of Wood's burly arms, and ducked underneath Air, before looking at my brothers before me.

Quick was standing a little away, letting me have space, while Wood, Flash, Air and Crash were fighting for my attention. Metal was looking at them with disapproving smiles, but the brother I wanted to see the most was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Heat?" I asked, as everybody went silent. They looked at each other nervously, and I gave them all confused glances before asking again. "Does anybody want to tell me where Heat is?"

Metal was the one to step forwards. "Bubble, Heat's been kinda depressed since you fell unconscious. You see, you've been out for over a week and-"

"A WEEK! DAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD BEEN OUT A WEEK!" I cried out, turning to glare at my father, who just sighed with annoyance.

"You expect me to tell you that after you just woke up. It would be a heavy thing to come to grips with... Damnit!" Wily grumbled. "You deserve the rest. You were the only one here to actually beat Mega Man. It was a fluke that he had used the Crash Bomb when he did!"

"At the moment, Mega Man is the least on my mind." I moved my snorkle slightly, and then turned back to Metal. "So where's Heat?"

"As I was saying, he thought you wouldn't make it, and he was to terrified to see you unconscious, or worse, so he locked himself in his room, and has refused to come out. He's got a stash of E Tanks in there, so he managed to last the week without leaving.."

"Where's his room?" I asked, looking down at my flippers. "I assume this is a new fortress."

"Mega Man got the last one. But no matter, just go help your brother. I'm in the planning of a third robot army!" Wily announced, and I just face-palmed as he rushed us all out of the room.

"Thanks for the caring announcement Dad!" I heard Quick shout as Wily slammed the door.

"You'll love them. There's Magnet Man, and Snake Man, oh, and my secret weapon, Top Man!" Wily's voice seemed to fade away as Metal turned to me, pointing down the hall.

"I'll keep the others away from the rooms for a few hours. You both need the rest... among other things." He winked at me, and I blushed a bright red, before hobbling away on my flippers. "Use protection!"

I shot a Bubble Lead at him. Let's just say he stopped the sex jokes after that. And anyways, would Robot Masters need protection? We were all guys here.

I reached his room, and I could tell it was his room just by the fires hanging outside of the door. I looked at the door, listening for any sounds from inside. When I heard none, I decided to knock on the door.

'Knock knock'

I listened but couldn't hear any response, so I knocked louder, this time earning some proof Heat was alive.

"If it's you Quick, go away! I'm not in the mood!" Heat's voice sobbed, and I bad for the poor robot, waiting on me, thinking I would die, straight after we found out our feelings for each other.

"Heat, it's me, Bubble, open up," I whispered, and I heard a soft gasp come from the other side of the door.

The door suddenly slid open, and I felt myself being yanked into the room, the door shutting with a thud. I stared into the bloodshot eyes of Heat, who was looking at me in absolute shock.

"Hey," I mumbled, giving a small wave.

"HEY! You almost die, are unconscious for a week, and all you can say is hey!" Heat burst out, pulling me close to him. I could see he was happy to have me back, but he seemed sad too.

"What else is there to say?" I whispered, pulling him into an embrace, letting his body rub against mine slightly, trying to comfort the robot.

"Maybe a 'sorry for worrying you.' I thought you were dead," He sobbed, crying into my chestplate of my armour. I just continued to hug him, letting him let out his emotions.

"Yeah, well we both were worrying people. You terrified the others with your little stunt," I retorted, as he looked up into my eyes.

"I didn't know what to do, and I panicked."

"I'm sorry Heat, I really am," I whimpered, feeling rather deflated at that moment.

"So am I. Bubble, I'm sorry to you and the guys!"

We both shared another hug, and when he pulled away, I stared deeply into his eyes. And then, all of our pent up emotions, all of our confusion and fear, and passion, it all went into a single kiss, as we crashed our lips together, and he moaned into the kiss, while I licked his lips, asking for my tongue to enter him. He complied and our tongues danced in a battle of passion, me exploring his mouth, both of us still moaning as we released the kiss.

"Bubble?"

"Y-Yeah, Heat."

"I want you."

"I want you too."

And with that, I dove back into Heat, kissing him once more, as we both brought out a small button in our arms. It was a button that removed our armour, and with a small flash, our armour had vanished, leaving us both in under clothing.

We were both wearing simple shirts, shorts, and underwear, mine being green, Heat's being red. Not that it mattered. We were two horny robots, and the clothes were being ripped off rather quickly. When we were both left in our underwear, I began to rub my body against his, both of us kissing once more.

Except now, we were both beginning to get aroused. I could feel a swelling in my lower areas, and I could tell Heat was having the same feelings, considering our moans were getting louder as I began to grind against him. I could feel the bulge in his underwear, although I was surprised when I felt his hand snake into my own underwear, and grasp my member tight.

I stifled a pleasured gasp, being new to the feelings I was receiving, and unknowingly thrusted out into his hand. I looked at him through me half lidded eyes, closing them as a loud moan erupted from my noise box. I didn't even noticed Heat moving down towards my underwear, although I did notice when Heat removed my underwear, letting my rock hard member free from it's constraints.

I gasped, and then screamed in pleasure when Heat ran his tongue down my shaft, and I wanted to scream out so loudly that the fortress could hear. "You fucking tease!" I grumbled.

"So eager..." Heat commented, smiling at me before diving onto my member, letting his warm mouth cover my organ, letting me moan as I felt the wetness surround me, moving up and down, his tongue rubbing all of the right places.

"It feels so good," I murmured, unable to say much else from the pleasure I was recieving, although, I sneakily snaked my own hands down to his underwear, pulling them down, releasing his member, although I ignored that, moving to his back.

One good thing about us Robot Masters is that we can summon fluids to help heal us at any time. These fluids can be used for healing... among other things. I felt myself tightening up, and I instinctively thrusted into Heat's mouth, letting my loud erupt in his mouth, while he sat there, taking it all like the submissive and sexy robot he was.

I whimpered as he released me from his mouth, but he just fell down on the bed, on his back, looking at me with a lustful gaze. I noticed he was stretching his legs, revealing my prize. His cute pink opening sat there, just waiting to be penetrated.

My member throbbed with anticipation, but I had to prepare Heat. It would be our first time, and I wanted him to remember it fondly. Letting some of my fluid appear in my hands, I moved down to Heat, and I began massaging his hole.

"Mmmm, yeah, that's it," Heat moaned, rubbing my back with his hand. I decided, with my free hand, to rub Heat's member, and he moaned at the feeling of my hand on his shaft. We were both throbbing now, as I pushed a finger insider, Heat tensing up slightly.

"Heat, it's alright, I just need to prepare you," I whispered, stroking his genitals in an attempt to avert his attention. I pushed my finger in and out, softly massaging his walls, and I heard him moan once more. I then added a second finger, and made a scizzoring motion. Heat continued to moan, as I rubbed the tip of his cock (I ran out of fancy words) and felt some precum on my hand.

When I thought I had prepared him enough, I moved my penis towards his entrance, guiding it along. Heat just stared at me as I waited, the heat of his body making me shudder. "Do it."

I moved in, and the waves of pleasure I got were immense. I buried myself to the hilt inside of him, and then stopped, letting him adjust, while feeling his warm cavern throbbing over my manhood. I purred in absolute pleasure, while Heat looked at me, slightly worried.

"We can stop now, Heat. We don't h-"

"Just move Bubble. You are fucking teasing me!" Heat growled.

I didn't need to be told again, so I quickly pulled out, leaving only the tip inside, and then I thrusted back in, moaning even more than the first time.

We started off slowly, but then, as time went on, Heat began to moan, and even push against my thrusts. We were both moaning each other's names passionately, and I quickly used one of my hands to grasp at his member, giving him pleasure to boot.

And then I thrusted at an angle, and I heard something that turned me on so much. "BUBBLE!" Heat cried out. "Do that again!"

I had hit his prostate, his sweet spot, and somehow, with every thrust, I managed to hit that one spot, and Heat and I both became blinded with ecstasy. We both clutched at each other, my hand still rubbing Heat's member, except more ferociously now.

"Bubble, I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too!"

"BUBBLE!" Heat cried out, releasing his seed onto my hand, spraying his chest and crotch, moaning as his walls clamped down on my penis.

"HEAT!" I screamed, letting loose my own release in Heat's tunnel, letting my cream squirt out, both of us now riding out our orgasms, until we wee both done.

Slowly, I pulled out, collapsing on the bed, a small trail of white liquid dripping from Heat's entrance. I fell next to Heat, who pulled me into a loving kiss, and then an embrace, as we cuddled together in our afterglow.

I felt my eyes grow heavy, and I rested my head on Heat's chest. "I love you," I whispered, as I drifted off to dreamland.

"I love you too," Heat whispered, closing his eyes, before kissing me on the forehead, falling asleep after.

* * *

"Quick, you owe me two E Tanks!" Metal exclaimed, as they huddled outside of Heat's door.

"BUBBLE!"

"HEAT!"

"How was I supposed to know Bubble would be the dominant one?" Quick huffed, passing his energy tanks onto Metal.

"It was obvious. It's why I'm the dominant with us," Metal smirked, as the two walked away.

"..." Quick just looked away as they left the two youngest Robot Masters to their slumbers.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**THAT WAS SO CUTE! I Hope I inspired others to ship this pairing, maybe M rated, maybe T Rated. THIS PAIRING NEEDS TO BE OUT THERE. Much better than any of those Battle Network Pairings, or X/Zero (Overdone).**

**Anyways, please review! I haven't gotten any, and yet people are reading the story. But now, it is complete!**


End file.
